


carve your name into my bedpost

by blazeofglory



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “You ready yet?” Mavrus asks as he opens the door and sticks his head in without knocking. Tred is standing with his back to the door, and the first thing Mavrus sees isskin. Tred is in another romper—a new one, which Mavrus hasn’t seen before—it’s a soft blue color, with pink roses and smaller white flowers. It’s short, revealing Tred’slonglegs, and it’s currently unzipped—Mavrus is strangely transfixed by the sight of Tred’s bare back.Tred turns his head to smile at Mavrus. “Sorry, dude. I’m almost ready, I haven’t been able to get the zipper. Can you—?”
Relationships: Mavrus/Tred Nevers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	carve your name into my bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so... this started because I saw fanart of a really hot Tred in a romper. I don't want to share the link here because I don't know if the artist wants their work associated with this porn, but some of y'all might already know the art I'm thinking of... 
> 
> one content note: this does include dirty talk using the word "slut," so just a heads up because I know not everyone likes that. 
> 
> lastly, all my love to Remi!

“You ready yet?” Mavrus asks as he opens the door and sticks his head in without knocking. Tred is standing with his back to the door, and the first thing Mavrus sees is _skin_. Tred is in another romper—a new one, which Mavrus hasn’t seen before—it’s a soft blue color, with pink roses and smaller white flowers. It’s short, revealing Tred’s _long_ legs, and it’s currently unzipped—Mavrus is strangely transfixed by the sight of Tred’s bare back. 

Tred turns his head to smile at Mavrus. “Sorry, dude. I’m almost ready, I haven’t been able to get the zipper. Can you—?”

“Oh, totally.” 

Mavrus takes the few steps over to Tred, and he needlessly settles one hand on Tred’s hip as he reaches for the zipper with his other hand. He slowly zips the romper up, then smooths his hands over Tred’s back, feeling the soft, silky fabric. 

“Thanks,” Tred says, and then he tilts his head a little. Mavrus grins as he leans in, kissing Tred’s neck right above his choker, and Tred makes a soft sound. “I guess we should get going, huh?” 

Mavrus groans against Tred’s skin. “What if we _stay_ instead?” 

“Mav, I really wanna win at mini golf.” 

“Fine, fine,” Mavrus grumbles, and he reluctantly steps back. Tred turns around, and it’s _criminal_ how good he looks. The romper has a plunging neckline, almost all the way down to Tred’s waist, and it’s _so much skin._ “Fuck, Tred, when did you _buy_ this?” 

Tred practically preens under the attention, smiling wide at Mavrus. “Yesterday, when you and Mac went to get more liquor. Me and Dave did a little boardwalk shopping.” 

Mavrus has never really been one to notice much about clothes—he likes his billowing duster and the Matrix sunglasses he likes to steal off Tred’s head—but he’s never cared much what other people wear. There’s something about Tred’s fucking _rompers_ , though. He just looks so _good_ —once Mavrus can drag his eyes away from Tred’s chest, all he can see are those _legs._ His boyfriend is _hot_. 

The romper is _so short_ , and Mavrus is absolutely obsessed with how much he can see of Tred’s thighs. He wants to _touch_ those thighs, wants to slip his hand up the hem of the romper, wants to reach up and cup Tred’s ass… 

He drags his eyes up to meet Tred’s; Tred is blushing. 

“You look good,” Mavrus finally says. 

Tred leans up for a soft kiss, smiling when he pulls back. “Let’s go.” 

Mavrus groans dramatically, but he lets Tred lead the way downstairs. 

* * *

“Oh, is my stance finally right?” Tred asks with a flirty grin. “You don’t need to help me adjust my grip one more time?” 

Mavrus smirks. “I have no complaints about your _grip_.” 

“This is unbearable,” Mac comments with a loud sigh. 

“I thought they’d calm down by now,” Carl replies, sounding amused. 

“How many golf balls do you guys think I could fit in my mouth?” Hungry Dave asks. 

“I think I’m homophobic now,” Mac says, ignoring Dave’s question. 

“Hey,” Carl says quietly, and Mac laughs. 

“Okay, I just fucking hate Mavrus and Tred,” Mac amends.

“Valid, dude,” Hungry Dave replies. “I heard them screwing last night at, like, 3 am. I thought I was having a bad dream until I realized what I was hearing.” 

Mavrus turns to glare at his friends, lifting the Matrix sunglasses so they can see the full force of his furrowed brows. “Hey, peanut gallery, shut the fuck up. Tred’s trying to line up his shot.” 

Tred, blushing hard, says nothing. 

It’s quiet for a moment as he takes the shot—it’s another hole in one, and they all burst out in raucous cheers. Tred takes _forever_ to line up his shots, but he sinks ‘em every time. Hungry Dave is keeping the score tied for first, while Carl holds a steady second place and Mac curses every time his put misses. Mavrus isn’t sure anyone is tracking his score—he definitely isn’t. He’s been much more preoccupied with watching Tred instead. 

The afternoon sun just makes Tred _glow_ , such a soft rosy pink, and there’s so much _skin_ to look at. Every time Tred bends over to put, it’s all Mavrus can do to keep his hands to himself. Tred’s legs are so _long_ , Mavrus just wants to _touch._ Tred’s been flicking him with his tail all afternoon when he catches Mavrus ogling, and it makes them both giggle every time. 

“How many more holes are left?” Mac asks as they all head over to the next one. 

“Three,” Carl replies. 

“We should hit up the bar after this!” Hungry Dave calls out from the vending machine he wandered over to. There are a couple other mini golfers around who cast him wary looks, but he doesn’t notice. 

“Yeah, dude, let’s get wasted!” Mavrus yells back, and Hungry Dave responds with a loud whoop, and the other mini golfers glare now. 

“Oh, we can’t, Mav,” Tred says casually, drawing Mavrus’s attention back to him. He’s blushing a little bit, fiddling with the fraying edge of the golf club handle. He looks up, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as his eyes meet Mavrus’s. “We have other plans already, right?” 

Mavrus grins wide and ignores Mac’s theatrical groan. 

“Yeah, absolutely,” Mavrus agrees immediately, nodding. “We’re gonna go and… hang out.” 

“I hate this,” Mac declares loudly. “Move it, it’s my turn to put.” 

Mac sets up his shot to aim around a giant wooden steering wheel—this course is pirate ship themed—while Carl watches and offers advice on form, and Hungry Dave returns from the vending machine with a soda. Mavrus takes a few steps closer to Tred, letting their arms brush, and they’re both smiling when their eyes meet. 

“I’ve been dying to _hang out_ with you all day,” Tred says softly. 

Mavrus slings an arm around Tred’s shoulders and leans in to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.” 

Tred flicks Mavrus’s leg with his tail again, but he’s blushing and grinning, and Mavrus grins right back. 

* * *

“Mav,” Tred moans, pulling Mavrus down with him as they fall into bed. Mavrus has already been stripped down to his boxers by Tred’s eager hands, and his hands are _all over Tred’s thighs_ , where he’s been aching to touch all day. Tred’s skin is warm and soft, and Mavrus’s touch lingers right under the hem of the romper—it’s so _short_ , his hands are brushing the curve of Tred’s ass as he caresses his thighs.

While they kiss, Mavrus biting Tred’s bottom lip, Mavrus moves one hand, ‘til he’s caressing the soft, delicate skin of Tred’s inner thigh. 

“Do you have any idea how _hot_ you are?” Mavrus whispers into Tred’s ear. “Especially dressed like _this?_ ” 

“You’ve been staring at me all day, baby,” Tred replies, moaning softly as Mavrus kisses right below his ear. “I kinda guessed you were into it.” 

“I always stare at you,” Mavrus replies. “I mean, _look_ at you. You’re so fucking pretty.” 

He ducks his head down, pressing a kiss to Tred’s chest, trailing kisses down all that soft, bare skin exposed by the plunging neckline. He reaches up and pulls the fabric aside, exposing one pierced nipple, and he licks over it, then closes his lips and _sucks_. Tred _moans_. 

“Don’t— _ah_ —don’t you want to get this off of me?” Tred asks as he runs his hands over Mavrus’s horns, eliciting a shiver from his lover. “And then, you know, get me off?” 

Mavrus kisses Tred’s nipple one more time before he raises his head and smirks. “I can get you off without taking it off.” 

Mavrus slides his hand up further, grabbing Tred’s ass, and it takes a second for him to realize—“You’re not wearing underwear.” 

Tred laughs, even as he blushes. “Yeah.” 

“You’re gonna _kill_ me.” 

“Don’t die before you fuck me.” 

Mavrus snorts. “Grab the lube.”

Tred grabs it from the top of the side table and tosses it down to Mavrus, who catches it easily, and then Tred lays back down, legs spread pointedly. The pretty romper is all askew, slipping off one shoulder, most of Tred’s chest exposed—and _fuck_ , Mavrus is obsessed with Tred’s nipple piercings—and the shorts are rucked up by Mavrus’s hands, showing off Tred’s long legs, and Tred is _hard_. 

“You’re gonna ruin this romper, aren’t you?” Tred whines. 

Mavrus kisses the side of Tred’s knee, starting to trail kisses down Tred’s thigh, and he murmurs, “I’ll buy you a new one, baby.” 

Tred sighs, then makes a softer, _sweeter_ noise as Mavrus kisses his inner thigh. Tred is so _soft_ right here, Mavrus can’t get enough. He licks Tred’s skin, and Tred shivers, always so responsive. 

Mavrus _sucks_ at Tred’s skin and Tred moans _loud._

“ _Fuck_ , Mavrus,” Tred gasps out. “Did you leave a mark?” 

Mavrus smirks down at the mottled red mark—it’ll darken to purple soon, so fucking _pretty_ on Tred’s pink skin. Without answering, he just kisses over that spot again, and Tred moans softly. 

After a moment, Mavrus pulls back and grabs the lube again. Tred, eager as always, rolls over, onto his hands and knees, and it’s a _breathtaking_ sight. Mavrus has no real preference for positions, but this is Tred’s _favorite_ , and Mavrus is all too happy to give him everything he wants. 

“You’re so hot,” Mavrus says, and Tred laughs softly. 

“Compliment me later; fuck me now,” Tred replies, still laughing. 

“I can multitask,” Mavrus says as he slicks up his fingers. He runs his clean hand over Tred’s back and over his ass and down one thigh, admiring Tred’s curves and soft skin and the silky blue fabric. The fabric parts where Tred’s tail is, and Mavrus lingers there for a moment, gently rubbing the base of Tred’s tail, watching the way it twitches in response. Tred makes another whiny noise, though, and Mavrus gets back to his mission. The shorts are loose, and it’s all too easy to push the fabric aside and slide his hand up, running his slick fingertips over Tred’s hole. “How’s that, baby?” 

“ _Mav,_ ” Tred whines. Mavrus grins. 

“You just feel so nice,” Mavrus praises, slowly, softly rubbing without pushing inside. “You’re so warm and soft, baby. You’re so pretty like this, you know? All dressed up nice, but grinding into my hand like a slut.” 

“I’m _trying_ to be slutty here, but you won’t even _finger me._ ” 

Mavrus snorts in amusement, but decides to stop teasing. _Slowly_ , he starts to slide both fingers in at once, and Tred takes it so _easily_ , letting out a soft moan as his thighs shake just a little. 

“How’s that now?” 

Tred shifts his hips, still adjusting, and Mavrus slides his fingers _all the way in_. Tred lets out a breathless moan. “It’s—fuck, it’s good.” 

“You feel amazing,” Mavrus whispers reverently, starting to slowly finger Tred. With his free hand, he reaches around, cupping Tred’s hard cock over the romper. He resists the urge to start stroking; he just holds his hand there, letting Tred grind back onto his fingers and forward into his hand. 

“I need more,” Tred moans, his voice high and needy. He looks over his shoulder, his red eyes dark, biting his lip. His hair is falling in his eyes and his cheeks are flushed, and… 

He’s so fucking beautiful, Mavrus doesn’t even really have the words for it. Tred should be the subject of songs and poems and paintings, but Mavrus can’t offer any of that. He’s not _good_ at expressing the depth of his feelings and he knows that, but it never really feels like there’s a good way to change that. 

When they’re like this, though, Mavrus thinks Tred knows how he feels. He _must_ know, right? How much Mavrus _needs_ him, wants him, craves him? Tred must know. 

“No, baby,” Mavrus replies, squeezing his hand on Tred’s cock. He keeps up the movement of his fingers, fucking Tred slow and _deep_. “You’re gonna come like this.” 

“You’re an asshole,” Tred complains, though his breathy voice and grinding hips make it pretty clear he doesn’t really mind. “I thought you wanted to _fuck_ me.” 

“I _do_. But you teased me all day, and I wanted to have a turn.” 

“Mav,” Tred moans, shifting his hips back to meet every thrust of Mavrus’s fingers. “I want— _fuck—_ I want to come with you _in me_. I need _more_.” 

Mavrus slips a third finger inside, thrusting a little harder, and Tred takes it with a jolt and a gasp. As much as Mavrus likes to tease Tred, it’s pretty fucking difficult when he really does just want to sink his cock into Tred’s ass. 

But he’ll draw this out a bit longer. 

“I really do love this romper,” Mavrus murmurs softly. “Though I kinda miss the view, you know? I love seeing you stretched around my fingers.” 

“Yeah?” Tred asks, breathless. He slows down the movement of his hips for a second as he readjusts, and then—Mavrus swallows thickly as he watches Tred reach behind himself to pull the fabric aside. And _yeah_ , Mavrus loves the goddamn view, loves to watch his fingers sinking deep inside his lover, loves to watch Tred _take it._

“Tred… _fuck.”_

But the fabric doesn’t want to stay pushed aside, and it falls back to cover Mavrus’s hand when Tred pulls his hand back to brace himself against the mattress, grinding back even harder now. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Mavrus praises, and he can’t hold back now, he starts fucking Tred harder, faster, savoring every moan that falls from Tred’s lips. He starts moving his other hand, stroking Tred’s cock over the romper, and Tred just keeps _moaning._ But it’s not _enough_ anymore—Mavrus wants to be _in him_. 

Without stopping to think it through, Mavrus slides his fingers out of Tred, grabs two handfuls of the blue fabric, and _rips_. Tred gasps in shock, looking over his shoulder at Mavrus with wide eyes, but Mavrus barely notices—he’s too busy leaning down, pressing his lips to the base of Tred’s tail. 

Tred makes needy, _whiny_ noises as Mavrus kisses his tail, but then Mavrus kisses _lower_ , down to Tred’s hole, and Tred practically _yells._

Mavrus doesn’t exactly enjoy the taste of lube, but he _does_ enjoy the way Tred moans and writhes as Mavrus licks inside him. Any other day, he could spend hours doing this—and he certainly has before, to the point where Tred was once so overwhelmed he _cried_ —but they’re both already too worked up. He pulls back and quickly grabs the lube and slicks up his aching cock, and before Tred can even whine again, Mavrus is gripping Tred’s hips hard as he slides inside him. 

Tred is hot and _tight_ , and Mavrus can’t hold back a loud groan as he bottoms out. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Tred moans, clenching around Mavrus. “Fuck _yeah_ , Mav, that’s what I fucking wanted.” 

“It’s what you _need_ , huh?” Mavrus teases, and then he starts _fucking_ Tred, hard and fast right off the bat. It feels so fucking good, he can barely _think_ , but he can tell that Tred is already close by the way he’s gasping for breath. “Fuck, Tred, I’ve been dying to bend you over all fucking day.” 

Mavrus reaches around again, this time sliding his hand under the loose, ripped fabric, and he wraps his hand around Tred’s cock. He slams into Tred hard, jostling the whole bed, the headboard banging against the wall, and Mavrus is distantly glad that the other guys aren’t home to hear this—not that he and Tred really ever bother to be quiet when others are home. He strokes Tred in time with his thrusts, while Tred moans and gasps, and _fuck_ , Mavrus is close already too. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Tred moans, and his tail suddenly jerks, hitting Mavrus in the side. “ _Oh_ , Mav, oh, I—I— _oh—!”_

Mavrus feels Tred clench around him as he comes, spilling hot come into Mavrus’s hand, and Mavrus _groans._

“ _Fuck_ , Tred, is this slutty enough for you? You’re such a mess, baby, but you make such a pretty slut.” Mavrus tightens his grip on Tred’s hip, _slamming_ into him. “You want me to make a mess inside you too, don’t you?” 

“Yes, yes, please,” Tred replies, breathless and needy. “Mavrus—” 

Mavrus groans, long and loud, as he comes inside Tred, his cock so fucking _deep_ inside him, and Tred is just so _hot_ and _tight_ and so fucking sexy. It takes a long moment for Mavrus to catch his breath, and then he _slowly_ pulls out. Tred immediately rolls over with a groan, and Mavrus lays down next to him, more on autopilot than anything else, still unable to think after such a good orgasm. For a moment, they just breathe together, and then Tred makes a huffy sound. 

“There’s so much come staining this fabric,” Tred whines, and Mavrus turns his head to take in the sight of his boyfriend—the romper really is a _mess_ , wrinkled and askew, damp from sweat and come, and the ripped edges are rucked up near Tred’s hips. Tred laughs softly. “I guess there’d be no fixing this rip anyway, though.” 

“I think it looks good like this,” Mavrus replies, reaching over to trail his fingers down Tred’s chest, a tender smile on his face. 

Tred sighs, though he smiles fondly. “It was expensive, Mav.” 

“Sorry,” Mavrus says, and doesn’t even attempt to sound sorry at all. 

“You ruin all my pretty clothes,” Tred whines. 

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Mavrus replies, shifting closer to lay his head on Tred’s chest, and Tred wraps his arm around Mavrus. 

“It’s still not fair,” Tred huffs, even as he starts to run his fingers through Mavrus’s hair. 

“Mm, would it be fair if _I_ wore something pretty you could ruin?” 

Tred’s hand stills. “What would you want to wear?” 

Mavrus picks his head up, raising his brows at Tred. “What do you want to see me in?” 

Tred starts to grin. 


End file.
